Evil Still Can Love
by Willow18
Summary: Willow/Mystery Girl. Faith and Kennedy compete to win Red's love, who will she fall for? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Evil Still Can Love  
  
Author: Willow  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Pairing: W/Mystery (but it's a girl)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
Spoilers: After season 7 of BtVS.  
  
A/N: Please read/review!  
  
~*~  
  
No matter what, Willow would always be the Big Bad Willow she was after Tara, the first woman she ever loved, died. Actually, killed by a gun from Warren. He meant it for Buffy, and got her, but a stray bullet had gotten to Tara, killing her. Willow knew when she did magick, everyone was afraid that she'd be pulled into Dark Magick again. She could sense it and see it in their eyes.  
  
Kennedy was a beautiful Slayer. So was Faith. She was together with Kennedy, but they broke it off to see if they really were sure about their feelings for one another. Now Kennedy wants her back. But Faith wants her to. They each kept asking her to be one of theirs. She couldn't choose.  
  
Now that they were all in Cleveland, OH and weren't killed by the First or Caleb or any of the Bringers, they both wanted her. Each one tried to win her over. Faith knew how it felt on the Dark Side, she killed people once before and was now reformed, just like Willow. She had a passion that was waiting to be let loose on someone.  
  
Kennedy had that little innocent girly face, but in the bedroom, she was just bursting with energy. Willow wondered how Faith was. "Hey Red" Faith said, breaking the red-head's thoughts, by kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey Faith" she replied and looked back down at the newspaper she was reading. A moment after, she asked "Are you and Kennedy still mad at each other?"  
  
"Yea" she grinned at the Wicca.  
  
"Hey Wills" Kennedy said cheerfully as she walked into the room and sat across from Faith; Faith stopped grinning. "Faith" she nodded out of respect.  
  
"Kennedy" Faith nodded back. Before any more tension could build up between the Slayers, Dawn, Xander, Andrew, and Buffy added to the kitchen table, serving themselves some cereal. They had all shared a fairly decent sized house in Cleveland. It had two bathrooms, five bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a den, and a full basement.  
  
Xander shared a room with Andrew. Even though he though Andrew was a little geekish at times, he was a big help and was very funny at times. Dawn and Kennedy shared a room also. They had become better friends after sinking the town of Sunnydale into the ground. Buffy, Willow, and Faith each had their own room.  
  
When they got enough money together, Xander was going to add two more rooms to the house. That way, everyone would have a room. But that wouldn't be for awhile.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Dawn asked as she took a seat beside Kennedy.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go shopping" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Great choice, B. I'm in" Faith said as she took a bite of some toast.  
  
"Yea, me too. I could get some major relief from all the stress I have from work" Willow said. She worked at a magic store and all day people ran her ragged. Dawn worked there for her after school though.  
  
"Great!" Dawn squealed with joy.  
  
"I'd love to" Kennedy said.  
  
"Oh joy, shopping with the Fashion Posse. Again." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm with ya" Andrew announced. "Hey, we can go to that video game store in the mall and play with the games" Andrew said, looking at Xander.  
  
"Good thinking, I'm in" he piped up.  
  
"Good" Buffy said.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was so tired from the shopping trip after they got home. They had left at ten in the morning and came back at five in the evening. Dawn wasn't tired at all; she always had energy on the weekends, so she offered to make dinner. She told everyone she would wake them up when dinner was ready.  
  
Willow climbed up the stairs and into her room, depositing her many shopping bags onto the floor beside her bed. She fell face-first onto her bed and laid there for a moment, thinking. She got up and emptied out her shopping bags. She bought a couple of sweaters, a pair of pants, some boots, and a jacket.  
  
She hung the jacket and sweaters in her closet, placed her boots beside a couple other pairs of her shoes on the floor of the closet, and folded her pants and placed them neatly in her pants drawer.  
  
She smiled to herself, thinking of the passion vibes Kennedy and Faith sent off for her. She walked to Kennedy's room and knocked on the door. When no one answered she opened the door. She looked at the bed and Faith was sprawled out on top Kennedy, still fully clothed, almost devouring her.  
  
Willow stepped back out, hurt, and closed the door quietly behind her. Oh well, there were plenty of fish in the sea. She walked back into her room feeling very much sad. Once she got her shoes off, she fell on the bed, taking a short nap before dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
"Willow?" a voice called from her doorway. Her eyes fluttered open to see Dawn there.  
  
"Oh. Hey Dawnie."  
  
"Dinner's ready. We're having roast with green beans and some garlic bread."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right down" Willow said, still half-sleeping. Dawn walked out and closed the door after her. Willow got up and brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She walked down the stairs and took her usual spot in between Xander and Buffy. Through her meal, she didn't meet Faith's of Kennedy's eyes.  
  
Once everyone was done, they got up and thanked Dawnie for the delicious meal and headed back upstairs to change. After that, they were meeting in the living room to watch some movies. Willow headed up to her room, once again and sank into her doorway.  
  
She moved over to her dresser on the other side of the room and heard the door open and close once more. "Are you mad at us?" she looked over her shoulder to see Kennedy and Faith standing there.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why wouldn't you even look at us, Red?" Faith asked.  
  
"It's just- I mean, I saw you guys in Kennedy's room" Willow said, looking to the floor, clutching her tank top she was going to change in to.  
  
"Oh" they repeated at the same time. They were all looking down at the floor now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Willow finally looked up into the other two faces before her. "I have to take a shower" she said, missing the grin on Faith's face. Faith and Kennedy turned around and walked out of the Wicca's room and into their own. Willow got the rest of her clothes together and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned some water on and began undressing herself.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she got out of the steamy water and dried herself off. She put her tank top, panties, and pajama pants on. With a wave of her hand, her red, waist-length hair dried and hung at her sides.  
  
She stepped over the threshold of the bathroom and walked down the hallway towards her room. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise. Kennedy and Faith were sitting side-by-side on her bed.  
  
"Hi" Willow murmured quietly. The two Slayers got off the bed and walked over to her; Faith on one side, Kennedy on the other. They hung on to each of her arms and dragged her over to the bed. Willow followed patiently, wondering where all of this was leading to.  
  
Faith was behind her in her leather pants, and on her knees licking Willow's ear lobes and softly kissing her back and nape of her neck. Kennedy was kneeled in front of her, kissing her softly on the lips, their tongues merging together, fighting to gain power of the other. Kennedy trailed her tongue down to the front of Willow's neck and met Faith's somewhere along.  
  
They touched tongues and kissed one another. Willow warily looked up at what was going on. "Oh goddess" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Remember when you saw us today?" Faith asked, getting off the bed and standing beside Kennedy. She nodded her head.  
  
"A plan" Kennedy said. "You can't decide which one of us you want, so you'll take us both?"  
  
"So you're not mad at each other?"  
  
"Never was, Red" Faith answered. "All part of the plan."  
  
"Okay" she said, shocked. Faith turned on Kennedy, grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so their pelvises were grinding. Kennedy wrapped her arms around the older Slayer and kissed her viciously.  
  
They stopped for a moment and looked at Willow, advancing at her. "What about the others?"  
  
"Movies" Kennedy answered. Willow nodded once again.  
  
Willow stood up and met the Slayers half-way. Nervously, she grabbed their hands gently and smiled. Faith glanced at Kennedy and back at Willow. She grabbed Willow around her waist and pulled her closer. She picked Willow up so that her legs were wrapped around the Slayer's body.  
  
Faith found the bed and laid Willow down, legs wrapped around her and all. Kennedy smiled and followed. She massaged Faith's back as she was over Willow. She pushed the blue tank top up a little to show her stomach. She trailed her tongue over silky flesh. She pushed it up farther and over her head to reveal Willow's breasts.  
  
She nipped and licked as Willow moaned lowly. Kennedy pulled Faith's tight shirt off and threw it to the floor. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as well. She made her way in front of Faith with her back to Willow and circled the other Slayer's breasts with her tongue as she moaned.  
  
Kennedy turned to Willow and kissed her with passion and fire. Willow ripped Kennedy's shirt off along with her bra. Faith stood behind Kennedy and unzipped her pants from behind and slid them down her ankles. She grasped her see-through white panties and slid them down as well.  
  
She stepped out and kicked them to the side. Faith slid between Kennedy's legs, on her knees and got in front of her licking the throbbing clit. Kennedy began kissing that half naked Willow all over her torso once again and moaned at the right times. Faith jumped up as did Willow.  
  
Willow took Faith's pants off for her, as Kennedy began on Willows. They were all completely naked now, wanting pleasure from the other two. Willow took Faith by the shoulders and slammed her on the bed.  
  
"You like it rough too?" Faith asked. Willow bent low with her ass end sticking up in the air and her tongue sliding along her gender. Kennedy was at the foot of the bed pleasuring Willow. Faith screamed in pure ecstasy as she hit her climax.  
  
Willow smiled to herself and began nipping harder. At that moment, she had reached her own orgasm. She screamed out over and over again. After her own was done, she pulled the neglected Kennedy and lay down while pulling Kennedy on top of her.  
  
Kennedy smiled evilly and rubbed their two bodies together as her knees were on each side of Willow's hips, rubbing their pulsating clits together. Willow moaned as they burned together. Faith came over to the side of them and Kennedy flipped her on the bed as well. She lay beside Willow on her back as Kennedy stuck two of her fingers inside of Faith.  
  
She groaned and pushed down harder. Willow was holding on to Kennedy as she spread out across Willow, still rubbing their heated bodies together while the one on top of her managed to give some to Faith too. Willow's nails trailed along Kennedy's back as blood formed on her fingers.  
  
Kennedy began pushing Faith's juicy clit with the palm of her hand and suddenly, everyone burst with moans. Kennedy rolled off of Willow and her head was at the foot of the bed. Each one was equally sweating.  
  
"Oh goddess that was good" Willow whispered. Faith lay beside her, trailing her fingers down Willow's hair. "You didn't get enough" she said to Faith.  
  
Willow climbed on top of Faith and did the same to Faith as Kennedy did with her. They rubbed against each other, climaxing ten minutes later. "Boy Red, you like it rough" Faith panted.  
  
"That's how I like my sex" she replied.  
  
"You guys were great" Kennedy said snuggling up to the other two.  
  
"So were you" they answered at the same time.  
  
"I don't have to choose now. I want both of you" Willow said to them. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Notes:  
  
kizza-lubs-you: No, this is after season 7. Kendra didn't appeared, like 4 years before that. But, it's okay that you asked. Kennedy was one of the potentials that gained Slayer power when Willow did the spell. 


End file.
